Greeny Phatom
Greeny Phatom is an American-Canadian-British-German-Belgian-French-Japanese-Scandavian-Luxembourgian television series that was first episode on August 13, 1995 and has been going on ever since, but it has been announced that the series will end with the Season 25 episode Goodbye to Little Guy sometime in 2020 Characters/Cast * Robert Stainton: Little Guy * Little Guy 2 * Little Guy 3 * Little Guy 4 * Little Guy 5 * Little Guy 6 * Little Guy 7 * Little Guy 8 * Little Guy 9 * Little Guy 10 * Little Guy 11/Little Girl 4 * Little Guy 12 * Little Guy 13 * Little Guy 14 * Dr. Beanson * Geo Guy * Green Bob * Little Girl * Little Girl 2 * Little Girl 3 * Scratchy * Dr. PBS * Dr. Viacom * Greeny Michael * Syo Guy * Stary Guy * Pube Beanson * Gum * Sergente Beanson * Stink Guy * Epik Gueghy * Bill * Daniel * Sara * Larry * Dr. Crazynick * Santed Sailor * Gangster Sailor * Moctor * Dr. Beanclownson * Bob Beanson * Gree Guy * Gree Girl * Zombie * Blue Beanson * Pingux2012 * Eder5831 * Girlylover3 * Jerel1704 * Gilmen183 Episodes see: Greeny Phatom/Episode Guide Video games see: Greeny Phatom/Video Games Companies that were involved with Greeny Phatom * Fox Kids Worldwide (1995-2002) * Saban Entertainment (1995-2002) * 4Kids Entertainment (2002-2008) * News Corporation (1995-2013), 21st Century Fox (2013-2019), Capital Cities/ABC Inc. (1995-1996), The Walt Disney Company (1996-2000, 2019-present) * 20th Century Fox Television (1995-2019), Walt Disney Television (2019-present) * Gracie Films (1995-present) * Fox Animation Studios (1995-2000), Blue Sky Studios (2000-2019), Disney Television Animation (2019-present) * Sunbow Entertainment (1995-2004) * Griffin-Bacal Advertising (1995-1998) * TV Loonland AG (2000-2009) * m4e AG (2011-present) * Studio 100 (2011-present) * Sony Wonder (1995-present) * Children's Television Workshop (1995-2000) * Sesame Workshop (2000-present) * Owl Communications (1995-1996), Owl Television (1996-2000) * DIC Entertainment (1995-2008) * Cinar (1995-2004), Cookie Jar Group (2004-2012) * DHX Media (2012-present) * BBC (1995-present) * Klasky Csupo (1995-2004) * Film Roman (1995-2016) * Studio Ghibli (1998-2014) * GAINAX (2014-present) * TMS Entertainment (1995-1998) * TV Tokyo (1995-present) * Gaumont Multimédia (1996-1999), Xillam (1999-present) * ZDF (1995-present) * TF1 (1995-present) * SBS Broadcasting Group (1996-2000, 2019-present) Production In 1989, Robert Stainton created two characters, Big Guy and Dr. Benson, which would later become Little Guy and Dr. Beanson, the series was first pitched to Nickelodeon, who rejected it because they thought it was too stupid for the network, they pitched it to CBS, NBC and ABC, they had the same thought of it as Nickelodeon, In 1990, Big Guy and Dr. Benson's names were changed to Little Guy and Dr. Beanson, In 1993, Owl Communications made an agreement with Robert and James Clayton to fund the series, it was pitched to Fox for their Fox Kids Network block shortly afterwards, who greenlight it, the pilot episode aired on Saturday, October 29, 1994 at 10/9c, the series recieved backlash for using Microsoft Paint as it's animation program, but the target audiece seemed to like the series, but the first episode wouldn't air until Sunday, August 13, 1995 at 10/9c, Seasons 2 and 3 were already in development, with Season 4 being concepted, the series turned Robert and James into millionares, quickly French, Spanish German, Itailian and Dutch dubs were pitched to Robert and James, they were all approved by them, but later on in early 2004, Season 11 of Greeny Phatom was announced as the last season of the series, at-the-time 4Kids CEO Alfred R. Kahn expressed that he tryed to get Greeny Phatom to the main channel because it wasn't an in-house property, it was property of Fox, but they always declined, but quickly, Robert confessed that he wanted to make more seasons of the show possible to afford groceries for his family, Seasons 12-19 were announced in late 2005, Season 12 was the start of the downfall of Greeny Phatom's original quality, in 2009, the Season 15 episode I'm With British Stupid aired, it was later banned in the UK, when Robert was told about the episode, he said he didn't know who made the episode, it turned it was a writer who hated british people and the UK as a whole made the episode, he was fired on the spot, after an 8 year downfall, the series was put on hiatus in 2014, on December 29, 2014, James Clayton (the person who developed the series for television) died in a car accident at age 65, Season 20 was announced to be airing in 2015, Season 20 was dedicated to James Clayton, along with Season 21-25, it was announced that they would be the last seasons of the show, ending the series in 2020. Category:Greeny Phatom